


The Boy in the Electric Chair

by Blaneysbabygirl12 (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Bubba Wallace - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, NASCAR, Ryan Blaney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Blaneysbabygirl12
Summary: When Bubba Wallace takes his girlfriend, Kara, out on a date, she never expected he would take her to one of the most haunted places in North Carolina.  Her first instinct is to flee, but then she meets a boy who makes her night worth staying for.





	The Boy in the Electric Chair

"Um. Where are we?" I looked out the window of Bubba's truck to see a field full of cars and a long line of traffic leading up to it.  
"We're going to a haunted prison!"  
"Excuse me?"   
"Yeah! We're meeting up with a bunch of my buddies, this is going to be fucking great!" I blinked over at Bubba, completely mystified that he would choose going to a haunted prison for our second date. I mean, we've only hung out a few times here and there, and our first date was amazing, but this?  
"Ever thought to ask me if I like stuff like this?" He made a face at me as we turned into the field and parked his truck.  
"C'mon babe, it's going to be fun!" Bubba hopped out of his truck and instead of coming over to my side like a true gentleman would, he stood right outside his door and made a phone call.

I reluctantly got out of the truck, zipping up my thin leather jacket and cursed my choice of going for cute instead of warmth tonight. I honestly thought we were going out, to a nice restaurant or bar and going back to his place for the night. But nope! I'm now following behind him, shivering my ass off and actually thanking myself for wearing legit boots instead of the heels I was going to wear. A little heads up would have been nice, but of course, he didn't seem to think that.

I finally caught with up Bubba as he found his group of friends and gave them all high fives. He didn't even bother to introduced me so I stood there in the shadows and watched as he interacted with everyone except for me. Of course Bubba was the loudest and needed the last laugh. I just ignored him, shoving my hands deeper into my pockets and shuffled my way forward into the long line that zigged zagged through the massive field.

"Hey, you must be Kara." I looked up from the ground to meet the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They were a mix of sea green and stormy blue, it actually took my breath away. "I'm Ryan, one of Bubba's friends." I blinked out of my daze from the intensity of his eyes to finally get a good look at the man in front of me and boy did he take my breath away. He was wearing a truckers hat with long brown curly hair, his face was covered in a light beard and that toothy smile he was giving me caused a swarm of butterflies to take off in my stomach.

Wow.

"Hey," I managed to say, "um, yeah, nice to meet you." I smiled back at him and I swear fireworks went off in the distance as his eyes held mine. Ryan bit his lip, took of his hat and ran his hand through his hair. I was memorized by the action that I didn't even feel an arm go over my shoulder.  
"See you met my girl," Bubba smirked and leaned heavily on me.   
"Yeah, alone and cold. Do you leave all of your girlfriends like that?" I was shocked that Ryan called Bubba out like that. I didn't say anything.  
"Are you?" Bubba questioned, finally taking in what I was wearing.  
"Maybe a little heads up would have been nice?" I offered but Bubba just laughed.  
"Let me go get you some hot chocolate." He placed a wet kiss on my cheek and it made me shudder. Yeahhhhh, this isn't going to work out.

Ryan eyed Bubba's back with a look I quite didn't understand and the next thing I know, he's shimming out of his heavy brown jacket and swinging it over my shoulders. "No, you don't have to do this." I protested but Ryan shook his head no. "You should at least give it to your girlfriend." I nodded towards the group of girls beside us.

"Don't have one, and besides, you need it more than I do." Ryan pulled the collar of his flannel up around his neck and shoved his hands into his jeans.  
"Are you sure? I feel guilty, and we only just met." Ryan looked at me and that smile from before returned.   
"A true gentleman would make sure his girl is warm, or at least, told her where you were taking her. He told me he was bringing you and I just had a haunch you had no idea. He gets like this sometimes and truth be told, I'm kinda sick of it." Ryan stepped in front of me, helping me into his jacket now and zipped up the front. "And no girlfriend." He let the statement hang in the air between us as he looked down at me. I could get lost in his eyes if I allowed myself to, but instead I looked away and relish in the warmth of his jacket... and the smell.

Oh God does his jacket smell amazing. It was musky, but also with a hint of fresh earth, like he enjoyed the outdoors. It was suddenly my new favorite smell.

"Thank you, Ryan." I said, wanting to make a comment about him not having a girlfriend, but I didn't know him so I shouldn't. But if him giving me his jacket was any indication of how he would act with one, she is going to be one lucky girl.

"Sooo..." I offered, snuggling more into his jacket and standing a bit closer to him than I should, "where exactly are we? Bubba never said."

Ryan laughed and shook his head like he wasn't surprised. "The Charlotte Reformatory." I blinked up at Ryan, fear immediately coursing through my veins. He noticed the change in my stature because he gave me a concern look.

"The same Charlotte Reformatory that was recently on Ghost Adventures AND is notoriously haunted because of all of the murders that took place here back in the day?" Ryan shook his head guilty and I began to freak out. "Nope. Not doing this. I'm out." I turned to leave but immediately ran into a hard mass.  
"Boo!" I screamed, only to be drowned out by Bubba's loud laughter from scaring me.  
"I'm not doing this. Here's your jacket, Ryan, thank you for being a gentleman unlike some people." I gave Bubba a harsh glare and started to walk away.  
"Why are you such a dick?" I heard Ryan say before I started to jog away.

I was away from the huge line that circled through the massive field. Everywhere I looked there were couples and friends hanging out and just laughing like what they're doing is a typical Saturday night for them.

I on the other hand, can't handle anything scary. Case in point: A few years ago, my brother and I were on a haunted hayride when we were 6 and 10. It was the first "adult" activity our parents took us on (after begging endlessly on our part). I thought it was so cool, until we started to ride away from the crowds of people and into the complete darkness.

I thought everything was fine until I heard a noise I've never heard before, and then the next thing I know there's a scary clown with a chainsaw on our carriage, coming right at me. The clown actually grabbed and proceeded to pull me away from my parents.

I didn't realize until much later the clown was my uncle and that everyone on our carriage was in on the prank.

I ended up crying myself asleep for the next year and vowed off anything scary. I even went as far as to not going trick-or-treating or to any Halloween parties. It wasn't worth it to me.

Now I'm standing on top of a hill looking down at the massive structure in total darkness. I can hear the screams of people inside of it and the longer I stare, the sense of pure evilness flowed through my blood. I know what happened in there, I've heard about the stories growing up, no matter how much I tried to ignore them. When the Ghost Adventure crew came here, it was impossible to not know about it since the news started to cover their investigation.

I thought that maybe tonight I could overlook everything that happened in the passed and fake being okay, but yeah, no. Not going to happen with the stunt Bubba just pulled.

"Kara!" I raised my eyebrow at the man running towards me and was shocked to see it was Ryan, not Bubba. But then again, why am I not shocked? I think it's safe to say Bubba and I are no longer, 'Bubba and I'.  
"Ryan? You didn't have to come after me. I can call an Uber to get home."  
"About that..." he kicked the ground and stuffed his hands into his jeans. "I was wondering if you'd like to go through the Reformatory with me, instead." Ryan looked so cute standing in front of me. My heart hammered in my chest and I don't think it's from the thoughts of being scared.  
"Um," I bit my lip and gosh was this boy in front of me looking so bashful and adorable. "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless."  
"Me, too."  
"What?" I laughed.  
"Um, yeah."  
"That can't be, then why are you here?" Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.  
"So, what do you say?" I bit my lip, toying with the zipper of my jacket and looked up at him.  
"Promise to keep me safe?" Ryan gave me a blazing smile and boy was I in trouble.

**

I was happily back in Ryan's jacket as we walked back up to his group of friends. None of them paid us any attention expect for Bubba, who just looked at us and shook his head.   
"She's only using you for your jacket, you know." He jabbed.  
"Then explain why you're still wearing yours?"  
"Burn." Both men laughed. A part of me was relieved Bubba didn't give him or me a hard time. Maybe that's why I was drawn to him in the first place, he was just so easy going, but Ryan though? There was just something about him that kept me here, even though I'm scared shitless to be.

Ryan's arms wrapped around my shoulders in a backward bear hug. I reached up, holding onto his arms as his head came down next to mine. "I'm glad I came tonight, or I wouldn't have met you."  
"Me too, although I think you would have met me eventually if Bubba has a tendency to bring his girlfriends out on dates where his friends show up."  
"Yeah," he laughed, "I think you're right." Ryan squeezed me tightly, warmth radiating off of him even though I was the one wearing his jacket.

I looked up to the scary building in front of me thinking this night could actually turn out perfect, until I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I stilled, staring up at a window and seeing a dark figure in a gray prison uniform. Just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone.

It has to be an actor. The field in front of the Reformatory is full of them. Plus with the searchlights flying around everything is build up to be more than what it is. "Please tell me you saw that figure standing at that window up there" I nodded towards where I was just looking.  
"Do you want the truth or should I lie?"  
"Just don't let me go." The fear was returning and it took all I had to not bolt.  
"I don't plan on it."

**

I held tightly onto Ryan as we walked closer and closer to the entrance. "Guards" held up warning signs telling us not to enter, some of them started to tell us ghost stories that had the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Then I saw one of the signs by the entrance and it was a photograph of the same exact figure I just saw standing in a window.

"Okay, I can't do this." I turned around and buried my head into Ryan's neck. His arms immediately went around me and hugged me close.  
"Kara," I looked up at him to see a soft smile on his lips. "I got you. Nothing bad is going to happen."  
"I know, but..."  
"But nothing, I'm not going to let anything happen, or let go of you. You can keep your eyes closed the whole time if you'd like? I'll guide you through and then maybe afterwards we can go out for a drink or something?"

I blinked up at him and smiled, "are you asking me out on a date?" Ryan smiled and gah! Does that do something to my heart.  
"Only if we make it out alive." He gave a booming laugh and oh my goodness was it the best sound ever.  
"You're too cute." I blushed and hid my face into the crook of his neck. "Now c'mon, let's see what this place is all about."

Ryan threw his arm around my shoulder as we entered through the front doors of the Reformatory.

The moment we stepped inside, the air around us shifted. I sensed that Ryan felt it too judging by the way he got closer to me.

"Enter to those who dare!" A man in a horrifying clown mask with half of the face melted off ran by and slammed the door behind us. A terrifying laugh echoed all around us as the lights in the small hallway began to flicker and then turned off leaving us in total darkness.

A loud scream filled the small space and suddenly a guard appeared out of nowhere, holding a flashlight up to his face. "These hallways are filled with rich history; notorious prisoners lived within these prison cells, serial killers, devil worshipers, men who make your nightmares look like Disney movies reign this place. It wasn't safe for anyone to work here. Guards and staff members would mysteriously get sick while on the job. Men and women who had it all would jump to their deaths or hang themselves than deal with the men who called this place their holding pen until the doors of Hell opened up to them."

"The Reformatory has been shut down for over 30 years, but the cells are still filled with the spirits of these men who just won't leave. Think you have what it takes to walk the halls where they walk? Do you have what it takes to stand in the same room where the execution of Roger Dane took place? The same men who raped and murdered his victims and then hate his flesh? Do you have what it takes to make to the end?"

I had a death grip on Ryan's hand as I listened to the tells from our guide. The sad thing about all of this is the fact he's telling the truth. I'm starting to think no one believes me because I can hear Bubba and his other friends making snide remarks.

"C'mon, this is bullshit, let's go!" The guard shined his light on the man in question.  
"Looks like we have our volunteer for the electric chair." Everyone laughed when Bubba turned white as a ghost.  
"Psh, whatever, I ain't scurred."  
"That's what they all say." The guard gave a menacing smile before turning off his flashlight and opening the doors to the main prison entrance.

**

There was about 30 of us in our group as we started to walk down the hallway and into the main area where the prison cells were held. The only source of light came from old overhead lights that swung side to side. Half of them didn't work and I just told myself it was just for the scare factor. The only other source of light came from the full moon hanging high in the sky. It peaked through the open windows, casting an eerie glow. It was hard to ignore the uneasiness I felt as we past the threshold and safe haven of the front vestibule. I couldn't help but hold onto Ryan with a death grip, which I'm sure he's going to have a permanent hand print on his arm come tomorrow.

"Not so bad?" He offered, but we both stopped dead in our tracks when a woman's scream came out of nowhere. Everyone else kept walking and I couldn't help but wonder if we're the only ones who heard it.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" I offered, but no one answer.  
"Keep walking you two, don't wanna get lost now, do ya? The last time that happened, it took days for us to find the couple. They now live in a mental ward." The last person in the group was some type of security guard, he sounded bored and I'm sure he just said that to scare us. Right?  
"Kara, I got you, okay? We're not going to get lost." I looked up at Ryan and smiled, and then we both caught up with the group. I looked over my shoulder and back to the security guard when I realized there was no one there.  
"Ry," I said, trying not panic, "he's gone." I pointed over to where we just were.  
"He's right there," Ryan turned me around and lo and behold, the same guard who I thought disappeared was not mulling around and playing with his flashlight.  
"We haven't even made it into the more scarier parts and I'm already losing my mind. You must think I'm crazy."  
"I think you're adorable." How could he be so freaking sweet right now when I'm thinking everyone is a ghost?  
"You are, too, so you know."  
"Oi! You two love birds shut it. I'm trying to look for ghosts!" Bubba was back to his old annoying self, but now he donned his phone with a flashlight. He was the only one in our group to have on.

We followed our our guide deeper into the prison. The sounds from outside fading behind us as the darkness got thicker and thicker. The temperature dropped the moment all of us walked into the wing that held the mentally disturbed.

Cells with old, ratted pads lined the wall; each one filled with actors portraying individuals in straight jackets. Towards the front of the group, they ran up to the cells, reaching towards anyone who got close.

A girl screamed behind me when one of the actors got out of the cell, fake blood filled his mouth and oozed down his chin. I shivered at the sight.

"I won't let one of them touch you," Ryan must have sensed that's what I was afraid because more actors ran towards our group, one even pouncing on a guy and tearing at his clothes. It it took me longer than I'd like to admit he was an actor as well.  
"I don't know if I can handle this for much longer." I confessed, trying my best to repress my childhood fears.  
"I got you." Is it possible to fall for a boy you just met?

Thankfully, we were out of that wing just as fast as we walked through it.

We continued to walk throughout the prison, passing through the mess hall, the small gymnasium that was the scene of the one of the bloodiest massacres the site has seen, and then we all spilled out into a room where an old wooden chair with shackles sat in the spotlight.

"Oh hell no!" Bubba ran to the back of our group and hid behind someone who looked like a massive football player.  
"Looks like our volunteer is a chicken after all."  
"What a marshmallow," Ryan called out.  
"Yeah, fuck you. If you ain't scared, then go sit in it yourself." Bubba puffed out his chest like he knew Ryan would say no.

Ryan leaned down and whispered into my ear, "let's have some fun, shall we?" He took off his hat and placed it on my head and walked up to where the guide was standing. "Who's scared now?" I wanted to roll my eyes at this fight of who has a bigger dick, but the moment Ryan sat down into the chair, a cold chill ran up my spine.

Fear engulfed as people came out of the darkness, strapping Ryan up to the chair. A Minister came in front a door I didn't see holding a bible and a giant cross. A few women dressed in all black came in after him, crying and praying for God to stop this.

"Any last words?" The Minister asked Ryan. He shook his head no right as the last strap to his leg was pulled tight. "Then let's begin."

Men in white lab coats entered the room, most of them were covered in blood and smeared with a black liquid I didn't even want to think about how they got there. One of the men shoved something into Ryan's mouth as the other dipped a sponge into a dirty bucket of water and placed it on his head.

Ryan locked eyes with me in the darkness of the room. I felt myself being drawn to him and a cry of help fell upon my lips. He cried out in a panic, a muffled 'I change my mind' came out, but it was too late. The men started to latch the headpiece into place and connected the electric currents.

There was no turning back now.

I held my breath as they walked over to the giant handle. One flip of the switch and all of this would be over.

"Our father which art in heaven hallowed would be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me." The Minister began to chant the verses, over and over. The women cried louder and louder. The men in the white coats began laughing until it turned into a shriek of pure evilness. Ryan tried his best to get out of the chair but couldn't move.

Everything crescendo into a beautiful sadistic scene that had people completely freaking out.

Ryan let out a horrible yell as the man by the switch pulled it down.

A blast erupted from the chair; a shower of sparks fell down onto Ryan who was now shaking uncontrollably.

The men danced around the chair. The women fell down on their knees with their arms raised above them, and the Minister now had red eyes that seemed to glow in the electric light.

I closed eyes, reminding myself this was fake, but it was impossible to believe that when I'm hearing the man who has caught my affection screaming bloody murder.

Then suddenly, everything went silent.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny guys." I blinked my eyes open to see Bubba standing next to me doing a slow clap. "Nice try, Blaney, but you can't scare me."  
"Guess we can't fool you. Let the boy go, we tried." The guard flipped on an overhead light while the actors cleared the room. I watched Ryan with intensity, waiting for him to move, but he didn't.  
"Um, why isn't he moving?" One of the onlookers noticed what I feared. The guard walked up to Ryan, his head hung down and I swear he wasn't breathing.  
"He's not breathing, someone get help!" The guard started to panic, tearing off the head piece and hooking the latches. "Don't just stand there, go get help!"

I watched helplessly as they maneuvered a lifeless Ryan onto the floor, his limbs going every which way.

"Oh my God," I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming as I watched the men started to perform CPR on him.

Bubba ran up to Ryan, falling onto his knees and crying out. "Blaney! C'mon, bro, you can't leave me! Fucking do something!" He pushed the guy doing compression on Ryan away so he could do it himself, going as fast as he could and crying out when the paramedics showed up with a stretcher.  
"Bubba, c'mon, give them room." I walked up to him, pulling him away but he shoved him off.  
"Kara! NO, how can you just stand there."   
"Bubba, let the paramedics do their job."

We both stood there helplessly as the paramedics shocked him, but with no response.

I wanted to throw up.

"Who's with him?" One of the EMTs looked around the group until they found Bubba, who was now crying.  
"We can't find a pulse." The man was somber, "here's his stuff, I think you should have it." The man handed Bubba Ryan's hat from earlier. He turned it over in his hands, just looking at it until a small piece of paper fell out of it.

Bubba reached for it with shaky fingers, still crying and cursing. He turn it over, read it and let it fall to the ground again.

"You fucker."

I let out a loud laugh as Ryan sat up on the stretcher they had, smiling and cocking his head to the side. "Gotcha."

"You motherfucker!" Bubba ran up to him, punching his shoulder as everyone around us started laughing.  
"You should have seen your face."  
"I cannot believe you." Bubba locked eyes with me then, realization dawning on him. "You were in on it!"  
"We all were." Ryan hopped off the gurney and pulled out his ticket for the Reformatory where a secret message was printed on the back, one that wasn't on Bubba's. "I knew you wouldn't sit in the chair, so I made arrangements for all of this."  
"And you were in on this?" He whirled on me then, "you're supposed to be my date!"  
"Yeahhhhh," I grabbed Ryan's hand and smiled up at him. "Sorry, Ryan filled me when I stormed off earlier." Bubba surprised me by laughing.  
"You fucking got me, wow. I think I need to change my pants after that. Shit!" Bubba kept shaking his head and laughing nervously.  
"That went better as planned." Ryan threw his arm over my shoulder as we filed out of the room, "I really hope that wasn't too scary for you?"  
"Just a little," I scrunch my face, "it's over now, so it's okay."  
"Still want to go out on that date?" Butterflies resumed fluttering in the pit of my stomach and I shook my head yes. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Ryan and I ditched the group who was now moved onto another part of the Prison. We followed the exit signs until a door lead to our freedom.

I swirled the moment we got outside, laughing and breathing in the cool air. Tonight has been a complete whirlwind and I'm glad it's over with.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about?" I resumed my position next to Ryan, holding onto his hand as we made our way to the parking lot.  
"How I'm glad I came here tonight, despite the fact I hate things like this. Getting Bubba was so worth it." Ryan laughed, swinging me around so he was hugging me.  
"I've been waiting for years to pull off something like this."  
"Thank you for including me."   
"Thank you for not leaving."

I blinked up at Ryan, biting my lip as he smiled down at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.  
"How much I want to do this." Ryan cupped my face with both of his hands, tilting my head back slightly and then brushing his lips against mine. "I've been wanting to kiss you the first moment I saw you tonight." Ry pressed his lips to mine again and I melted against him.

Going on a date with Bubba tonight was the best decision I've ever made, well, until this moment when I'm kissing Ryan, now THAT is the best decision I've ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN WITCHES!!
> 
> The cute fluff makes up the fact I almost killed Blaney, right??
> 
> As a side note - I'm using the Ohio State Reformatory as the prison in this story. They have tours just like this during the Halloween season and it was also on Ghost Adventures. If you're into being freaked out, I suggest you watch that episode!


End file.
